1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree trimmer, and more particularly, a pole saw head having a rope setting auxiliary hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for pruning tools have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 419,311, Issued on Jan. 14, 1890, to Bosch teaches a combination with a saw, of a sectional pole to which the saw is connected, a short metallic tube formed with split ends adapted to receive the ends of the pole sections, bands around each end of the tube, and set screws for fastening the bands, whereby the pole may be lengthened, as and for the purpose hereinbefore set forth.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,469, Issued on Jun. 3, 1930, to Donkel teaches an implement of the class described, the combination of a pair of joined hook-shaped frame members, the members being spaced at their hook portions, a rotatable cutter, a pair of guard plates carrying the cutter, means for pivotally mounting the plates between the members, the axis of pivotal movement passing within the peripheral edge of the cutter, an operating lever secured to the plates, and a coil spring interposed between the lever and the frame tending normally to hold the cutter away from the hook portion of the frame members.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,723, Issued on Jul. 1, 1941, to Chial teaches a hydraulic pruning apparatus comprising a pole, a liquid containing tank mounted on the pole, a hook secured to one end of the tank, a pivoted blade mounted on the hook and cooperating with the hook in pruning trees, a main cylinder mounted at one side of the tank and disposed longitudinally thereof, an elongated piston operating in the cylinder, rods connected with the lower end of the elongated piston, the rods being also connected with the pivoted blade, means for establishing communication between the tank and the main cylinder, the means comprising a pump cylinder and pipes leading from the pump cylinder to the main cylinder, valves for controlling the passage of liquid from the pump cylinder to the main cylinder, a pump operating the pump cylinder and adapted to force liquid from the tank into the upper end of the main cylinder, operating the piston and pivoted blade, and a manually controlled valve adapted to be operated whereby liquid from the main cylinder may pass to the tank, and a spring for moving the pivoted blade and piston to their normal inactive positions.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,418, Issued on Jun. 16, 1942, to Hoyt teaches a pole saw head comprising a pole ferrule having on its upper end a check plate for securing a saw blade, a hook overhanging one side of the ferrule in the plane of the cheek plate, the hook having its concave side stepped to form both large and small seats for engagement of branches, the large seat being substantially parallel sided and for greater depth than its width.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,859, Issued on Jan. 2, 1968, to Watson teaches a pruning cutter in which a blade is mounted for operation within a slot between opposite outer faces of a hook-like extremity arranged to be mounted on the end of a pole, the blade being pivoted upon a pin extending at both ends beyond the outer faces of the hook-like extremity and a spring which is bent relatively sharply upon itself to form two nearly parallel legs has similar coils formed in the legs which are received respectively upon the ends of the pivot pin for positioning thereon and the extremities of the legs are received beneath projecting positioning ears on the outer faces of the hook-like extremity and the bight of the opposite end of the spring receives one edge of an operating arm projecting from the blade in a manner to constantly urge the blade to retracted inoperative position.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,036, Issued on Jul. 5, 1977, to Morris teaches a pole type pruner with an enclosed blade type construction whereby the blade is supported from the sides thru the whole cutting cycle so a thinner blade can be used for easier cutting and less distortion to the wood and bark. This distortion is further reduced by a more choke type, more confining type cutting method, and because regardless of tree limb direction or position the cutting angle of the blade can be directed nearly perpendicular to the limb due to the use of a pole section angle changing box. A pruning saw, one end pivoted to the end of the cutter blade handle, sheathed when desired, being used as part of the cutter blade pull system makes the saw always conveniently available to be pivoted to proper angle of saw direction and clamped to the cutter blade in this position for saw pruning and yet eliminates an awkward outward projection when it's not used for saw pruning. The twist type of blade return coil spring used also reduces any awkward projection. A steel cable removably hooked to the other end of the pruning saw and confined always in near proximity alignment to the pole sections and pulled by the inherent leverage of a windlass as part of and attached to a bottom pole section creates a power and ease of blade pull and cutting really beneficial to tree pruning.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D366,835, Issued on Jun. 29, 1993, to Lutzke teaches an ornamental design for a tree pruner hook, as shown and described.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,752, Issued on Sep. 7, 1993, to Lutzke et al. teaches a pole-mounted pruning tool having a shank adapted to support a cutting implement in a disposition suitable for severing a branch or the like. The shank merges into a hook having a jaw. The hook has a slot through which a cutting blade pivots during a pruning operation, the cutting blade cooperating with the jaw to severe a limb to be trimmed. The cutting blade biasing member, which urges the blade into a normally open position outside the bight of the jaw, is substantially received in a recess of the shank so that the pruning tool is less susceptible to becoming caught in congested foliage areas during pruning operations.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,664 B2, Issued on Mar. 4, 2003, to Cech teaches a low profile tree pruning tool is provided having a head assembly coupled to an upper region of an elongated handle member and a pulley coupled to the head where the pulley is configured to rotate about a fixed axis. A lopping mechanism is coupled to the head and an actuating line couples the lopping mechanism to the pulley. A transfer line couples the pulley to a slide block and a stationary block is rigidly coupled to the handle member below the head. A tension line has a first end coupled to the slide block and is configured to movably engage the stationary and slide blocks.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for pruning tools have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.